


Seekers

by juniperallura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kataang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: A Kataang Hogwarts AUKatara discovers she has more in common than she thought with the new Hufflepuff Seeker





	

_“- **A** nd the score remains at ten for Gryffindor, zero for Hufflepuff as Suki once again defends against the Hufflepuff’s attempts to score. While neither Seeker, including the Hufflepuff rookie, has yet caught sight of the Snitch, it looks like Katara has her eye on the Quaffle, looking to score again for Gryffindor-”_

The sky was cloudless and glaring- an advantage or disadvantage, depending on how you looked at it. There was a breeze, but nothing too strong- perfect quidditch weather. The Gryffindors were confident their first match of the season would be a landslide victory, but an hour into the game the Hufflepuffs weren’t making it easy. There was a lull in the action as the Chasers circled low like vultures, waiting for an opportunity. As the sun glinted off the goal post, Katara saw her opening.

“Sokka, cover me!” Katara called as she leaned forward on her broom, keeping her eyes focused on the ball that flew across the pitch.

Her brother circled under her as she made her steep ascent. At the sound of an approaching whistle he pulled his arm back, smacking the hurtling Bludger away with a grunt. “Take _that!_ ” Sokka grinned with gritted teeth, his eyes still roaming the pitch.

_“-As always, Gryffindor’s Beater-Chaser sibling pair are an unstoppable du- what’s this? It seems the Hufflepuff Seeker has spotted something! He’s shooting through the air! He seems to be aiming for the same airspace as Katara! The Gryffindor Chaser better watch out-”_

The wind stung her eyes and whipped around her face, distorting the announcer’s words. She didn’t hear the warning as she hurtled forward, head turned and arm outstretched towards the quaffle. Just as she turned her head forward a streak of yellow and black flew by her, missing a full-on collision by mere inches. The twigs of the other players’ broom stung her face as they whizzed by with a gust of air. Katara was pushed backward by the force of it, spiraling downward as she clutched her face.

_“The Hufflepuff Seeker has caught the Snitch! The rookie Seeker wins the season’s opening- but wait, it seems the Gryffindor Chaser is falling out of the air! It’s unclear whether she was hit, but she seems to have lost control; strange for a player who is usually a precise flyer. The ref has blown the whistle- the Hufflepuffs are celebrating, but the Gryffindor Beater has landed and appears to be arguing with the referee-”_

“That was a foul! A foul!” Sokka’s face turned pink as he shouted at the referee, pointing aggressively with one hand and cradling his sister’s head with the other. Katara tried to stand up and throw her own words across the pitch, but Suki jogged over and put calming hands on the siblings’ shoulders.

 **K** atara frowned, trying to eye her reflection in a spoon. “I think it still left a scar- I need to practice my healing spells.”

“I told you to go to the hospital wing,” Suki frowned.

“Nah, it makes you look tough,” Sokka mumbled through a mouth of bread.

Katara rolled her eyes, poking at her cheek until a glint of gray reflected in the spoon.  She turned around to discover that the blinking gray belonged to a figure standing behind her, holding a plate of breakfast food. After a second she recognized him as the Hufflepuff Seeker. Up close he seemed innocuous enough- cute, actually- but she could still feel the sting on her cheek and the dull ache in her back from their encounter the day before. Her words came out stiff and cold, “What do you want?”

A strange expression came into his face, and a redness that Katara assumed was annoyance until he opened his mouth. “I’m sorry that you got hurt yesterday.” His gray eyes were soft, his voice sounded sincere.

Nevertheless, Katara’s wounded pride couldn’t help but respond with, “I think you mean _sorry that you pushed me off my broom yesterday.”_ Her eyes flashed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, this is the Gryffindor table. Hufflepuffs are over _there_.” There was a tense moment of silence as she waited for him to respond before he turned on his heel and walked away without a word. “What an ass,” Katara muttered, stabbing at her pastry.

Suki raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know, he seemed genuine- what’s his name, again?”

Sokka swallowed, “Yang? No- Aang.” He pointed across the table with a fork, “Listen Katara, don’t roll over for anyone, especially a _Hufflepuff_.”

Suki rolled her eyes, turning back to her Transfiguration book. “You’re ridiculous.”

 **D** espite having never seen him before in her five years at Hogwarts, Katara felt like she couldn’t walk ten yards without running into Aang. On the way to the Great Hall, getting trapped on the moving stairs- it turned out he was even in her Charms class. Weirder than that, however, was his reaction; while Katara was always ready with a stink eye or passive aggressive hair flip, he always _smiled_ at her. A warm, confusing, friendly, charming, _stupid_ smile. He even tried to partner with her in class. Was he playing some kind of game? Finally, when he walked onto the pitch one afternoon as she tried to get some solo practice time, enough was enough. 

She landed with a huff, quickly dismounting her broom and striding towards him. “Alright, that’s enough. What are you playing at?” 

Aang glanced around them before his gaze settled on her with a raised brow. “Quidditch?”

Heat flared up in Katara’s chest. “What is your problem?” Her eyes narrowed as her voice increased in volume, “I don’t know who you think you are, playing dirty on the pitch and then acting like mister-nice-guy all the sudden, but don’t think you-”

Suddenly, Aang’s face turned red and his voice became sharp, “Why do you think I have some kind of ulterior motive for being nice to someone I hurt? It was a mistake! We were playing _quidditch_. Don’t you ever get so focused that you can’t see anything else? Like when you were reaching for the Quaffle? Like when I was reaching for the Snitch?”

Suddenly, Katara felt disarmed. “I-” Her voice, along with her anger, faltered.

Aang held up his hand, his face softening. “Look, I’m sorry- I really am. And I understand if you’re mad at me. But, maybe we could leave it on the pitch?” He smiled hesitantly, holding out his hand.

After a moment, Katara shook it firmly. They stood for a moment, smiling at each other. “I’m not sure I could best you at flying, but want to run some drills?” She tilted her head towards the sky. 

 **T** he setting sun hung low over the lake, silohuetting the two figures perched at the top of the pitch stands. Aang swung his lanky legs over the side, gazing with a smile over the Forbidden Forest. “-I don’t really know much about my family. I was raised in a Muggle orphanage,” he shrugged, “I had a pretty normal childhood- until one day I woke up and was hovering three feet above my bed!” He grinned at Katara.

“That’s how you found out you were a wizard?” Katara smiled, giggling at the image. 

Aang nodded, “And that’s when I found out that the woman who ran the place was a witch. She told me my parents died in the war. I was so scared and confused, I ran away.” A dry chuckle escaped him, “I thought I could live in the woods for a hundred years; but, I lasted about three hours.”

“I’m so sorry,” Katara frowned, laying her hand on his shoulder. “Sokka and I- we lost our mother. Her parents were Muggles. ‘Mudblood.’” She pulled at the collar of her robe to reveal a blue pendant dangling from her neck. “It was her necklace.” 

Their eyes met in a moment of quiet understanding.

 **C** loudy day. High wind. A terrible day for quidditch (” _And on the last game of the season!”_ Sokka wouldn’t stop groaning). Regardless, one of the Gryffindor Chasers was in an exceptionally good mood. Katara was tucking the final pieces of hair into her braid when she heard her name whispered from the doorway, where a familiar pair of gray eyes were peeking out.

She trotted over and leaned against the doorframe, unable to keep the smile from her face. “Aang! What are you doing here?” She angled herself to try and hide his yellow and black uniform from the rest of the team. 

“I just wanted to tell you good luck,” Aang murmured, reaching down to squeeze her hand. “And maybe tell Sokka to angle the Bludgers _away_ from me this time,” he winked.

Katara snickered, “I’ll try, but no promises.” She hesitated for a moment, contemplating the set of his jaw before she leaned in and kissed him. At first Aang was surprised by the touch of her soft lips, but brought his hand to her chin, only pulling away when Suki called the team to order. Katara shooed him out after another quick peck, returning red-faced to the group huddle to find Sokka glaring accusingly at her.

“What did I say about fraternizing with the enemy, Katara?” Sokka jabbed a finger at her, almost launching into a Hufflepuff rant when he was struck by an idea. “Unless,” he drawled, mouth curling into a sly smile, “It was just a tactic to distact him! Now he won’t even be _thinking_ about the Snitch!”

Suki smacked her forehead. “You’re _ridiculous_!”


End file.
